The vehicle industry goes through a phase of change in which the vehicles are electrified to a larger extent, the latest trend being hybridisation of different kinds. High demands are put on compactness and large power and torque outlets.
DE19840006 discloses an electric motor housed in a housing, the centre of rotation of the electric motor being displaced relative to the rotational centre of the drive wheels. The drive shaft of the electric motor is concentric to the housing of the electric motor.
US2007117669 discloses an electric drive device with an electric motor housed in a housing, wherein the output shaft of the electric motor is concentrically arranged relative to the drive shaft of the electric motor. The drive device further comprises a differential motor arranged in connection to the electric motor. The rotational centre of the electric motor is displaced relative to the rotational centre of the drive wheels.